


One True Kiss

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Bianca lives, Don't do it, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm so bad at describing combat scene, Kidnapped Nico, Kidnapping, M/M, Nicery - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Percy have to rescue his boyfriend, also wrong and illegal, is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: Percy was freaking out, their wedding is month away and yet Nico got himself kidnapped by a mad nymph who obsessed with the son of Hades. Perseus Jackson had enough, he had a prince to rescue.





	One True Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> After a long vacation,the muses decided to grace with with this wild idea *laughs*  
> So, I'm confident that Grammarly (the Free version) already caught and fixed most of my grammar mistake but please forgive me if you see any lingering mistakes. I hope you will enjoys this and have a nice day folks.
> 
> My tumblr: SylviaSnow89

The man was a shepherd and a hunter, quick on his feet and a strong fighter. He was handsome, like a perfect sculpture. 

Melenna had only dared to watch him in the dark from afar, too afraid to go near him. 

For she wasn’t the only one who was captured by his beauty.

Her former mistress was deeply in love with the mortal. It was enough for her mistress to descend from heaven to laid with him every morning as Helios took over her duty.

Oh, how Melenna envied the goddess of the moon Selene for owning the mortal’s heart.

His dark eyes saw no one else, except Selene.

How many nights Melenna dreamt for him to looked at her, just one look and she would have him in her arms.

She would have been the one he loved.

And the only one to be able to love him back.

She would be his world. The sole owner of his heart, captor of his soul and master of his mind.

If it was not for Selene. Selene who had it all.

His love, his mind, his body.

Selene who was able to hold his eternal sleeping form. 

Selene who faded away with him in her arms. 

Selene who took him away from her.

For years, Melenna mourned the lost love that the damned goddess seized. 

She walked the earth alone with a broken heart, her tears watered the soils beneath her as Melenna wandered aimlessly with no destination in mind.

Until she felt a tiny spark that was his soul.

Her tears dried as Melenna now have a quest to find him.

A new body that was given the soul of her lover.

Now they can be together and better yet, there will be no Selene to stand in between them anymore.

Melenna rejoiced.

Year after year, she was on a hunt with a burning love that fueled her desire.

And now.

Now they can finally be together. 

She has found him.

He was even more beautiful than the man he once was in the distant past. The wars had helped to sharpened his features. She knows he is a powerful warrior. A king in his own right and rightfully so by blood. 

In this life, he was blessed with the ichor of the god running inside his veins, it gave him strength instead of the fragile mortal body long time ago.

Melenna gently caressed the soft wavy black hair out of his sleeping face. 

She giggled.

They can live happily together forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy Jackson was freaking out. He had a crisis at hands at the moment, his wedding was a month away and yet his fiancé was missing.

Nico was supposed to stay in their apartment preparing dinner while Percy had been out with Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Bianca, and Hazel. Their friends were on the hunt for the perfect wedding dress in stores that run by children of Venus and Aphrodite in a newly expanded section in New Rome. 

It was about time for the Romans and the Greeks to get over their differences.

Luckily, the relationship between Luke and Octavian seems to help as the shining example. The pair already busily make-out on the second dates and no one really wants to know what they’re doing behind a closed door.

Although, Percy had heard stories of some unlucky demigods who were at the wrong place, at a wrong time and saw things that sure can traumatize anyone.

Everything was wonderful. And now it all went downhill fast. 

Right now, Percy was currently surrounded by their friends whose both concern over Percy and worries for Nico. It warmed his heart knowing that he’s not alone in this.

“Calm down, Perce” Bianca patted his shoulder, while Annabeth and Leo sat beside him on the couch, “We will find Nico”

“Right, besides Nico is strong. He will be able to fend for himself long enough for us to come and get him” encouraged Annabeth.

Frank and Hazel agreed, occupied the spare seats.

“Nico is fine, you’re worrying too much Perce” Rachel snorted if only Percy noticed a gleam of mischievous flashed through the forest green eyes. 

“It’s strange though”, Luke stated after walking around the apartment looking for unusual things, “There’re no sights of an attack or a struggle. It would have alerted everyone if it  
was a monster attack. It’s like he just disappears”

“What if someone had kidnapped Nico and erase his memories they dumped him somewhere far from here.” blood ran cold inside Percy, he didn’t notice he’s shaking out of fear as the thought of his boyfriend alone and vulnerable crept into his mind.

Percy already went through the horrible situation because of Hera. Months of being alone and being hunted by monsters while not knowing who he was and feeling unloved for being left behind, he didn’t want the same fate happened to someone he loves.

Leo quickly calms the trembling Son of the Poseidon down.

“Have faith, Perce. Nico will be alright”

“I just want him to be safe”, whispered Percy softly, “…and home”

The atmosphere grows heavier at the sadness and fears etched on the face of the young man, while the group of demigods at lost to where and how one of their own could have disappeared within the safety of a protective barrier.

The notion disturbed them, someone was able to come in and kidnapped the son of one of the Big Three.

“Are you sure that you didn’t have any vision regarding di Angelo’s whereabouts, Dare?”, Octavian skeptically questioned the red-haired with a pointed look on his face. One of his hand snaked around Luke’s waist

Rachel merely shrugged, “I saw their wedding and lots of kissing. There's stuff that better left unseen, although I have to say, Nico could give you a run for your money, Octavian”

The blonde Augur breathed, “Like hell” while Luke playfully winked at the girl.

“I have sent help to all the surrounding nature spirits and nymphs. They might saw or heard something.” Grover crossed his arms, he was angry at whoever dared to make Percy unhappy again after all the trouble he had gone through.

In fact, Grover wasn’t the only one. Many of their friends were having the exact same thought, especially Bianca and Hazel. 

No one messed with their family. No one.

Someone was going to pay for this.

A sound of wings flapping quickly caught their attention when an abnormally large Red Knot crash-landed in the living room through an open window. Its large wings had a million specks of sparkling gold and the bird had strange bright blue eyes instead of black. 

Before the group of stunned demigods knows how to react to the peculiar event, the bird transformed into a gorgeous woman.

She was wearing a black leather jacket over a simple white shirt with a set of silver chains on the ebony ripped jean, complete with a pair of heavy boots. The unknown lady was painfully pale, it didn’t help much when bold black eyeliners framed her eyes. Her dark hair almost reached the floor, the top of her head was adorned with a simple crown of transparent moon flowers that yet to bloom. 

“I know where the son of Hades is”, the woman declared.

“Who are you?” Bianca stepped forward, wary over the stranger.

Percy unconsciously reached for Riptide that was kept inside his pocket while the others on high alert.

“I’m Arina”, she held her hands in front of her as a sign of goodwill, “I’m a natural spirit that once served under the goddess Selene”

“You claimed to know where my brother is”, frowned Bianca, not lowering her bow and arrow yet. 

“Yes,” she nodded. Percy immediately jumped up from his seat, he rushed towards Arina completely ignored the warning sound from both Bianca and Annabeth.

“Please, tell me where Nico is? Is he safe?”, pleaded Percy.

“The son of Hades is with my sister, Melenna” This got the attention of all the people as they curious to know what the natural spirit knows. 

“And what do YOUR sister want with MY brother?”, Bianca asked.

“We were Selene’s servants, my sister, and I. But Melenna harbored a jealous of the goddess over the mortal. Endymion. My sister was obsessed with him, she believed she was the one meant for him. When the goddess faded away with the mortal, my sister went mad thinking that her lover had been robed away from her. I tried to help her get over her obsession but Melenna didn’t listen, and now she believes that the son of Hades is Endymion. Melenna came and confessed to with him. I rush here as fast as I could”

“Please, stop my sister. I can’t bear seeing this madness consume her any longer” Arina begged. 

“Do you know where your sister keeps Nico?” a sense of urgent rushed through Percy. He had a boyfriend to be rescued.

“I do, but please be careful”, warned Arina, “Melenna have him under a spell, he might not recognize you guys”

Annabeth frowned deeply as she finally stood up, grey eyes glowing with a brewing storm, “What kind of spell?”

“Knowing Melenna, it would be a love spell. One that could only be broken by a true love kiss”, Arina honestly replied.

Luke and Leo immediately laughed out loud while Rachel had a satisfying smirk on her face, her scheming eyes looks at Percy. Pink hues quickly dot his face as the blue-green eyes stared back at the red-haired Oracle.

She knew. 

“Trust Nico to get kidnapped and now prince charming is awaiting the princess to come and rescue him”, Luke snickering amusedly while hanging onto Octavian who merely grunted in response. 

Leo fail spectacularly in trying to hide his amusement by burying his face onto Frank’s broad chest, “What better way to kick start the wedding”

“I don’t think this is the appropriate behavior when one of your fellow campers is being held against his will”, Bianca glared at the duo but the slight smile betrayed her seriousness.

“Guys, Nico is in trouble and I'd prefer to see my boyfriend remains as a single man before our wedding”, Percy complained about a huff. 

“Whatever you say, Perce”, Luke gave him a thumb up, his signature smiles brightly on his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the end, Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, Frank, and Leo will follow Arina as they all gathered at the edge of the forest where the natural spirits had opened an underground tunnel for them. It would lead them to Melenna she claimed.

“Be safe”, Hazel shared a quick hug with her boys before turned to Bianca and Percy, “Be careful and bring him home”

“Of course, sorellina”, nodded Bianca. Meanwhile, Percy ensured her with a kind grin.

“Let’s go”, he exclaimed, marching toward the dark passage ahead.

The tunnel turned out wasn’t that gloomy as they had expected, instead, it was bathed in the color of the shallow sea as the damp stony surfaces were covered by a myriad of starry lights.

Arina leads the way with Bianca closely behind, then followed by Percy, Leo, Annabeth and lastly Frank.

They walked in silence for fear of any noises could potential alerted Melenna hence destroyed their element of surprise.

“We’re here” mouthed Arina quietly as they stopped in front of a stone staircase with a large silver door decorated with intricate details of trees, leaves, and flower on top. With weapons in hands, the team careful moved up, Arina placed her hand on the door murmured something as light emitted from her palm.

The heavy door creaked opened and they quickly went in before the massive door closed behind them.

Inside was an enormous room that easily belongs to a palace, high dome ceiling carved out from rocks, the path of symmetrical burning pillars warmed the otherwise chilling airs.

At the far end of the room, on a marble slab were Melenna dressed in a white dress embellished with flowers and an unconscious Nico in black. His head rests on her while Melenna appeared pleased as she stared down at him.

“Nico”, Percy yell immediately drawn attention from the mad nymph. Melenna almost looks identical to Arina except for her hair and eyes. While Arina had pit black hair and bright blue eyes, Melenna hair was burning red in color, her eyes were that of the shade of chocolates. 

She sneered at Percy.

“He’s mine”

Arina stepped forward, “No, Melenna. He’s not Endymion. Please, let him go”

Instead, Melenna pulled Nico even closer to her. Her eyes bleed poisonous hatred. 

“No, I won’t let you take him away from me. Not anymore”

Percy held Riptide in front of him as he walked past a pleasing Arina.

“He doesn’t belong to you. Let Nico go, now”

Arina snickered at him, “I know you. Perseus Jackson, the beloved son of Poseidon. Hero of Olympus. Do you think because you are better than me it will give you the right to take  
my love away from me?” 

“Never, demigod. I will never let you have him”, she screamed in full madness.

Bianca pointed her arrow at the insane natural spirit, “Let my brother go or I swear in the name of Lady Artemis, I will strike you down”

“Please, no” Arina was horrified at the threat. She glanced back at her sister, “Melenna, please stop. Wake up. The demigod isn’t Endymion. Don’t let your obsession blinded your  
eyes”

Melenna chilling laugh echoed throughout the structure. 

“I know what you are trying. You try to use the lies to separate me from my love”, she rapidly losing herself in the pit of darkness, “I will not fall for your lies. Never”

“I will show you. I will show you, Perseus Jackson. I will let you die in the hand of my lover” Melenna looked down at Nico, her face softened enough to somewhat eased her craziness, it almost appeared lovingly even.

“My beloved, rise and slay those who stand between us” she whispered sweetly to Nico with a kiss to his forehead.

Nico quietly stirred before slowly stood up and faced them. His black eyes were now molten silver.

For a second, Percy fought against his heart skipped a bit. Nico looked devilishly handsome in the dark regal clothing, a cloak of sparkling raven feathers trailed along the ground. Nico wore a silver crown on top of his hair. He looked like a Dark Prince stepped out of the Fairy Tales.

If it was normal, Percy would be fawning all over his boyfriend by now. But seeing that Nico wasn’t even in his right mind right now, the dress-up will be had to wait. 

“I will destroy you all”, Melenna called forth a legion of monster to her aid. Groups of armed demons, flying flaming skulls, a giant snake and lastly a large wolf with the same silvery eyes.

Arina was taken back, her eyes widen in disbelieve and fear, “Melenna, no”

“Kill them all”, Melenna ordered.

The monster launched at them, claws and fangs opened wide seeking for blood.

“Everyone is careful”, Percy screamed as his sword clashed with Nico’s Stygian ion blade. Beside him, Bianca shot repeatedly at the flying skulls that befall them. Annabeth, Frank, and Leo tackled the army of demons. All kept an eye out for the snake and dog. 

“Dude, we should have brought more people with us” Frank yelled on top of his lung as he douched an ax from the enemy.

“Agree” Leo successfully smashed one of the demons to smithereens using a new invention of the Hephaestus Cabin. An inspiration after a movie night about the thunder god, Thor. 

“Nico, snapped out of this”, screamed Percy. Nico continuously swung his deadly weapon at his boyfriend.

“It’s no use”, Annabeth told, “You need to kiss him, Percy”

“Well, I’m trying”, countered Percy while on defense, “It’s not like he giving me any opportunities here”

An arrow hit one of the Serpent’ eyes, the creature let out a screech of pain. The wound cause it to become even more aggressive. The giant snake turned its good eyes toward the team.

Bianca kept shot arrow after arrow at him, “Come here slimy snake” she provoked.

The serpent hissed at her before tossing it massive self toward her, mouth open intended to swallow her whole.

“Now”, Leo jumped out from a side and landed the hammer hard on the side of the Giant snake’s head. They can hear the sound of bones cracking under the impact as the snake  
hit the floor, dead.

“You better figure out something quick, Jackson. We are outnumbered here” warned Frank as he cut through the enemies.

“Urg, grunted Percy annoyed. Truth, they need Nico’s help in this fight. With that urgency in mind, Percy landed a kick to Nico’s abdomen, sending him tumbling back a few steps. Silver eyes glared at him.

“Well, come here Ghost King”, Percy challenged with a confident smirk, Riptide tightly in his arms “We have a wedding to plan so don’t you dare bail out on us”

Nico charged forward the same time as Percy. But instead of swords clashing, Percy forcefully grabbed Nico’s hand and pushed it's to aside, the blade points upward due to the awkward position. Nico free hand immediately latched onto Percy another hand, holding his own sword downward.

It was like they got stuck in an ugly dance posture with their hand open wide. Nico tried to broke free but Percy proved to be an equal in brute force, easily held him in place. 

“Here we go” Percy pressed his lips onto Nico for a kiss. He could feel Nico’s resisting but continue to deepen the kiss until the fighting ceased.

“Perce? Love?!”, a soft familiar whisper reached his ears. Percy opened his eyes only be greeted by the warm eyes of Nico, who seem confused, “Where are we?”

Behind them, Melenna screamed in pure anger.

“No time to explain, you were kidnapped Nico”, Percy let go and Nico did the same, they were faced with the growling wolf.

“Glad to have you back. But a little help here”, Annabeth shouted.

“Everyone? Sister?”, Nico scanned around before returning his attention to the vicious animal, “Let bring it down Perce”

“Gladly”, the pair charged at the monster. The silver eyes wolf jumped at them but they were far faster. Nico and Percy easy dodged the attack before the wolf had enough time to  
turn back, the duo pushed their swords deep into the creature’s neck. The wolf howled one last time before laid down in defeated.

“I love you” Nico confessed when he looked at the bright eyes of the son of Poseidon. 

“Me too” Percy responded with a cheeky smile, “Welcome back, Nico”

“No”, Melenna pointed toward them, “How dare you Perseus!!! How dare you stole my love from me. I won’t forgive you”

“I don’t love you”, declared Nico, he glared at her. He did have some awareness of what had happened to him and Nico was not happy.

Melenna wrath was like a boiling wave of rages, she let out a loud shriek that summons even more monsters to her.

“You got to be kidding me”, exclaimed Leo, taken back at the number of enemies.

“Melenna, stop it”, Arina cried, although curiously she was standing beside a burning fire column, “Enough, you have caused enough troubles. Please don’t cause any more harm”

“Die” was her responded. 

“Everyone, brace yourselves”, Bianca commanded at the coming wave of monsters.

“This will be your graves, demigods” Melenna shout, “Don’t worry my love, I will find you in your next life where no one will bother us”

She laughed hysterically at the impending death of the demigods that she failed to notice Arina took off her flower crown and tossed it to the hungry flame.

Life flees from her at once, the magic dispersed out of her body in shockwaves and the sea of monsters collapsed into dust.

“NO!!!”, she shrieked when youthfulness lifted its power over her. The group of demigods watched in horror until they noticed that Arina also crumpled onto the floor, suffering the same fate.

“You dare! Destroy me meant you too will die”, the dying woman spat at the black-haired nymph. 

“I can’t let you continue to bring chaos in your wake, Melenna. I can’t tolerant this madness any longer. I would rather embrace death” Arina stated. She clearly trying to hold  
herself together a little longer.

“No!!!” Melenna agonized scream as her body slowly disintegrated, “No” to ashes.

Arina raised her trembling hand at the door, light weakly emitted from her. The thick door burst open, “Follow the tunnel and you will be home. This place will not hold out any longer now that Melenna is gone”

“I’m so sorry for all the trouble my sister put you through” her body gradually fading away.

“There must be something we can do…” Percy said, “Nico, there must be something we can do to help her”

Nico sadly shakes his head, “Perce, she isn’t human. She doesn’t have a soul”

“But what will happen to her?”

“Nothing” Arina smiles softly, “I will be nothing. But please don’t be sad, I’m finally at peace. Thanks to you all”

She closed her eyes. Rina busted into million sparkling lights before fading away.

Just as her last warning, the whole place started to collapse on them.

“Quick, we need to get out of her”, alarmed Leo. The demigod quickly runs for the safety of the glowing tunnel. Leaving behind the crumbling sound and the tragic life of two sisters. They emerged under the bright moonlight and thousand stars in the welcomes and hugs of their friends.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today was a special day for Camp Half-Blood, for gods and mortals alike. Today is the wedding day of two of their beloved heroes.

The sun shone brightly above puffs of cotton white clouds in the clear blue sky. Hades and Poseidon sit next to one another, Persephone sat next to her husband while there was an empty seat between Paul and Poseidon for Sally. They watched alongside with other gods, goddesses, and campers as Sally Jackson walked her son to the awaited groom.

Percy smiled when he laid eyes with the charming son of Hades, Nico was wearing a black and silver suits that reminded people of his status as the Prince of Underworld, heir of Hades. The olive-skinned man stared back in complete awe, his heart beat loudly in his chest as Percy came closer and closer.

The son of Poseidon worn an elegant looking dress that cascaded down like floating waters, blues slowly changed to silver then shimmering black. They joined under a sky filled with wisterias, beautiful blooming flowers that stuck in the royally purple with hinted of blue and pink. 

The pair had decided to ask Chiron to be the official to their wedding with blessed from Hera the goddess of marriage. A wise advice from the brilliant daughter of Athena, seeing that Zeus looked like he was trying to swallow the sourest lemon ever while keeping a straight face. 

“Nico di Angelo, do you take Perseus Jackson as your husband?” Chiron asked.

“I do”, Nico nodded, not looking away from his soon-to-be-husband even once.

“And Perseus Jackson, do you take Nico di Angelo as your husband?”, the old centaur turned to the Sea Prince, awaited.

“I do”, Percy quickly replied. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband”, Chiron declared in the thunderous claps of the guests, “You may now kiss”

The married pair sealed their vows the moment their lips met once another, they were too engulfed in pure bliss that the cheers from their friends and family almost lost to their ears.

“I love you, Percy di Angelo” Nico whispered when they had to broke apart to breath, dark eyes filled with the stunning blue-green seas that encased in the eyes of his beloved.  
While reflected in Percy’s eyes were the deep of the ocean. 

Sally shed tears of happiness while holding onto Paul’s welcoming hand as the man tried to cheer her up. Poseidon and his former lover shared a smile of joyfulness, seeing their child finally received his happy ending,

Hades looked proud as his son, after all the things his children had gone through. Finally, something good happened. Bianca silently greeted her father from her stand with the Huntress.

Before Percy able to reply, for a second, he thought he saw a glimpse of a little red bird perched among the purple wisteria before flying away. A little bird with blue eyes. 

He smiled.

“I love you, too. Nico di Angelo”


End file.
